Calypso's Golden Heart- Leo and Calypso (Caleo) HOO
by krazy4fandoms
Summary: The sequel to Leo's Burning Heart: Calypso was finally free from Ogygia. Leo saved her twice. From Ogygia and from the underworld. They opened their shop: Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters. They live there together as a couple. At first everything was perfect; their buisness, their relationship, and their lives. But new troubles ruin it all- Caleo fancic
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own The Heroes of Olympus series or any of Rick Riordan's work**_

* * *

The warm rays of the New York sun shone on Calypso's back as she dug a small hole in her garden. Little beads of sweat rolled down her face. Carefully, she picked up a rare, delicate flower and placed it inside the hole. She swept the dirt over the roots and started to hum as she watered it. The flower's color instantly started to become brighter and more vibrant. It looked similar to a lily, but its petals were more exaggerated and the size itself was three times larger. A gold color spread outwards from its center and turned into pure white closer to the edge. Calypso stopped humming and smiled, proud with what she's done. She stood and removed her dirt covered gloves. Her white, baggy shirt was also coated in soil.

She felt arms wrap around her waist from behind her.

"Why'd you stop humming?" her boyfriend, Leo Valdez, asked.

"Because I'm finished gardening," Calypso replied.

Leo sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder. He was so cute in so many ways. Not able to deny what Leo wanted, Calypso started singing with a soft voice. She could feel Leo smile as he tightened their embrace. As Calypso stopped singing, he released her with a large grin`.

"You're so beautiful when you sing," Leo complimented.

Calypso felt herself blush as a timid smile spread across her face. Leo's copper bracelet lit up as it made a doorbell sound.

"Looks like someone entered the shop, I'll be right back," Leo said as he pecked Calypso's lips. He hustled back into their shop. It's been over a year since they opened Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters. Though it was just one of Leo's little jokes, they thought it would be fun to try it out. They bought a property in New York City so they could be near Camp Half-Blood. It was a two story mechanic shop. The top floor was where they lived while the bottom was where they worked. Behind the shop are her garden, a small pool, and an area for Festus, their giant metal dragon. Their business has been doing really well. They are one of the most trusted mechanic shops in New York City. Leo could fix a car in less than ten minutes or solve any problem with any mechanical thing.

Calypso wiped off some dirt from her shirt and headed to the back door. In a truck garage, Festus slept, blowing steam out of his nostrils as he snored. His goldish, bronze scales reflected the strong sun rays, as his bronze wings were folded at his sides. Calypso entered the shop and spotted Leo talking to a middle aged man with a beard and a potbelly. Leo walked to a truck (which was probably the man's) and inspected it with a concentrated face. He opened the hood and took a wrench out of his magic tool belt. After about three minutes of working with the engine, Leo lifted his head, which was covered with black blobs. He walked back and spoke to the man again.

Calypso decided to get a washcloth for Leo. She walked to the second floor and grabbed a rag. After she soaked it, she went back down to Leo. As she descended, Calypso noticed Leo waving goodbye to the man, who was driving his truck out. Leo glanced Calypso's way and smiled. Her heart, even after a year, flutters every time she sees it.

"Hey, beautiful," Leo said, as Calypso walked towards him.

"Hey," Calypso replied, as she rose the wet cloth up to Leo's face and started wiping. For a few seconds they stare into each other's eyes as Calypso kept her hand still behind the cloth. She felt heat rush through her cheeks as she looked away, embarrassed. Calypso started scrubbing his forehead roughly. Leo laughed and took her wrist. He placed it over her chest and hugged her.

"You're just so cute!" Leo exclaimed, as he tightened their hug.

"I am not!" Calypso argued.

"Okay, you're not."

Leo released her. Calypso was surprised, usually he'd argue until he'd somehow win. It kinda hurt when he let her go. Calypso made a small pouty face.

"Why'd you let go?" Calypso asked with some annoyance. Leo just stood there smiling like an oaf.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Calypso said.

"I'm surprised how much you want me to hug you," Leo said.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"You're the one that always hugs me first!"

"No, you're the one that hugs me first."

"I bet I can last longer without hugging you!"

"Challenged accepted! Loser has to…do everything the winner says"

"Fine. I'll say when we can start," Calypso stated.

She took his shoulder and gave him a few second kiss on the lips.

"Now we can start," Calypso declared with a smirk.

"That is not fair!" Leo whined.

Calypso just grinned and walked back upstairs.

The next day, Calypso walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes. She blindly ran into Leo.

"Hey, sleepy head. What about a good morning hug?" Leo said.

"You're not getting a hug out of me that easily, Valdez," Calypso responded, as she pushed by him.

As noon came closer, Calypso decided to eat lunch. When she entered the kitchen, she saw Leo cooking something on the stove. As he turned around, he was wearing an apron that says: Kiss _Hug_ the Chef. Calypso burst out laughing as she fell on the floor.

"Oh. My. Gosh, Leo," Calypso panted between laughs.

"Hey, beautiful. You must respect the apron. So I recommend you do as it says," Leo said with a grin.

After Calypso calmed down, she said, "No way. This is possibly the worst idea you could think of."

Of course, Calypso was wrong. An hour later, she was about to walk through the doorway to the shop. Leo was standing right on the other side.

"Um, could you move please," Calypso asked.

"No, because you need to follow the mistletoe rules," Leo stated as he pointed upwards. Hanging from the doorway was a mistletoe. But as she examined it more carefully, she noticed it was pieces of spinach and a cherry taped together. Again she started laughing so hard, she fell on the floor…again.

"Leo!" Calypso laughed her face red from the lack of oxygen. Her sides started hurting. When she calmed down, she stated, "Leo, you do realize it's not Christmas. And that isn't even a mistletoe."

"Dang it, I was hoping you didn't realize," Leo said, disappointed, "I was too lazy to build or buy a mistletoe. But, you should still give me a hug."

"No way, Dorko," Calypso responded.

After gardening for an hour or so, she decided to take a break and swim. When she finished changing to her white and gold striped bikini, she wrapped herself in a towel. She headed outside to the pool. When she got there, she saw Leo lounging in one of their beach chairs. He was shirtless and had flames on his swim trunks. Thank goodness Leo was scrawny, or she would have automatically run up to him and hugged him.

"Hey,Calypso," Leo greeted in a low, surprisingly handsome voice.

"You are unbelievable," Calypso replied, shaking her head.

"Come on, aren't you a bit tempted to hug me?"

Calypso didn't want to show him her weak points so she answered, "Nope. Not at all."

Leo made a disappointed/ pouty face. He sighed, "You're never going to budge, are you."

"Nope!" Calypso responded, "Anyways, you want to go swimming with me?"

"No thanks. Fire and water doesn't mix."

"Okay," Calypso said, as she unwrapped the towel from around her. Leo's eyes widened as red spread across his cheeks. He stood up and walked towards her with his head down.

"I lose," Leo declared as he hugged her. That was surprisingly easier than she thought. She hugged him back, happy with her win. Leo let her go.

"Now what do you desire, my lady?" Leo asked as he bowed.

"I demand you to go swimming with me," Calypso commanded.

Leo nodded.

"But first…kiss me," Calypso said.

That time Leo nodded more enthusiastically. He took her by her waist and kissed her. Calypso was surprised. It hadn't even been a full day without hugs and kisses, yet she missed them so much. Calypso doesn't know what she'd do without Leo.

* * *

~**Hey guys! This is Kaitlyn here! I hoped you liked the story so far (Dont worry there will be alot more intense things throughout :)) If you** **haven't read my first story, it's called: ****_Leo's Burning Heart_********Yeah so, I recommend reading that too! ****_Please leave a review!_********It will help my story spread to all our fellow Caleo shippers! If you want to contact me heres my tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Calypso woke up, to find Leo hovering over her as he sat on a chair, cross-legged. She screamed and punched Leo straight in the jaw. His chair tipped over, and he fell on the floor behind him.

"Oh my gods, Leo, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Calypso apologized as she pushed herself out of bed and ran to help Leo up. Leo rubbed his jaw.

"Yeah, I'm fine for now," Leo replied.

"Ok. That's good. WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?"

"I wanted to surprise you. But, that obviously did not work."

Calypso shook her head. She wrapped her arms around Leo and said, "I'm sorry. What did you want to say?"

"It's time to go to Camp Half-Blood!" Leo exclaimed. Every weekend, they would visit the camp to check how things were doing.

After Calypso got washed up and dressed, Leo and her walked up to Festus and jumped on his back. Festus already knew the drill, so he gradually walked out of the truck garage as his legs creaked and his wings slowly expanded. With one big flap of his wings, they were already in the air. To be honest, Calypso never got sick of being in the air. She loved the wind blowing in her face and having her arms wrapped around Leo the whole time.

Leo landed Festus in front of Bunker 9, where some of his demigod siblings were working. After we moved out of Camp Half-Blood, Leo announced that Bunker 9 was open to anyone (anyone meaning his siblings). Leo jumped off and greeted everyone and they hugged him and patted his back in return. His brothers eyed Calypso, even though they already knew that she was taken. All she did was give a small smile. Leo noticed them and walked back over to Calypso. He gave her a peck on the lips and did an "I got my eyes on you" signal to his brothers.

Calypso didn't need Leo to lead her anymore around camp. She memorized every part of it. They arrived at the Camp and a few of the campers greeted them as they walked by. Calypso loved the place.

That night as they sat around the campfire and sang songs. Leo was at her side, her hand over his. Calypso noticed a few new faces. There were a couple of new boys and a girl. The boys looked like brothers, but the girl was just sitting in the corner, hoping that she wasn't noticeable. In the dark, her hair was wavy at the ends and it looked like a mix of bronze and gold, just like Festus's body. Her side bangs stopped right below her eyebrows. She had cream colored skin and hazel eyes. The girl was kinda pretty.

Suddenly a symbol appeared on top of the brother's heads. They were the sons of Ares. The members of the Ares cabin cheered and smacked their backs as the brothers gave a small smile. The girl looked at the floor as she put her knees to her chest. Though she was probably 15 years old, she reminded Calypso of a shy little 9 years old. As the Ares children calmed down a bit, everyone started either singing or talking again.

"Who's she?" Calypso asked Leo, pointing to the girl.

"I have no clue." Leo responded.

Again, another symbol appeared above the girl's head. She was the daughter of Hephaestus. Leo slid his hand out from under Calypso's and stood. That kinda hurt. He ran to the girl and congratulated her with other Hephaestus children. Calypso decided to congratulate her also, so she walked over. But, there was already a giant crowd when she got there, so she pushed and shoved all the way to the front, trying to get next to Leo. The girl looked frightened. Her eyes were wide and she was shivering, like she was holding something back.

"Get away from me," Calypso faintly heard her say.

No one listened to her. The girls didn't stay very long, but the guys were going crazy for her. Her hands were in front of her, palms facing towards them.

"Guys, get away from her!" Calypso shouted, but no one listened.

The poor girl honestly looked like she was going to cry.

"Stay. Away. From. ME!" the girl screamed as fire shot out of her palms. Before the flames could touch the people in the first row, Leo controlled the fire upwards. Everyone backed up as fire still came out of her palms. Calypso heard murmurs "No way." "She could do it too?"

Calypso was the only one that stood there not unlike the other campers who panicked.

"Listen to me!" Leo yelled over the violent flames, "Take a deep breath and calm down!"

The girl took a deep breath, and slowly the fire started to die down. She looked up at Leo with big, watering eyes. Leo smiled and held out his hand for a shake. He said, "Hi. I'm Leo Valdez. And I'm just like you."

* * *

**~Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry about the not posting everyday thing. ****_Please leave a review!_****it will help my story a lot! Thanks again! Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The girl looked at her hands with horror, like she's done this multiple times. Maybe she has. Leo put his hand down.

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

After a few seconds, she replied, "My name is Naida."

Leo started to chuckle, and Calypso slapped his arm for being so rude.

"What's so funny?" Naida asked, in a soft, quiet voice.

"You do realize what you're name means right?" Leo asked, making Calypso slap his arm again.

"What does it mean?" Naida asked.

"It means 'Water Nymph' in Greek," Leo responded, chuckling again, "Sorry, it's just ironic."

Naida just put her head down, embarrassed. Calypso slapped Leo's arm, again, but harder.

"Anyways, I can help you with controlling your fire," Leo offered, "It's nice that there's another person that can control fire besides me."

Naida nodded.

"Okay then, let's go," Leo said, turning and starting to walk. Naida didn't move.

"Will holding your hand help?" Leo joked.

Naida nodded again. Leo's eyes widened, a bit surprised that she took the joke seriously. Even Calypso was surprised.

"Ok then." Leo held out his hand to her and she took it. Naida stood up and followed Leo, their hands intertwined. Calypso felt jealousy starting to build up inside of her. She ignored it and walked behind them.

Leo led Naida to an empty area in Bunker 9.

"Ok, so hold out your hands out in front of you," Leo said. Naida did as he said. "Now you need to focus all your energy into your hands. Think of all the happy memories. Let all the warmth spread throughout your body and then into your hands."

A small fire appeared in Leo's hands. He smiled. Naida stared at her hands, but after a minute, nothing came.

"I can't do it," Naida said, "How come I summoned so much fire at the campfire, but now I can't?"

"You are also able to use anger to summon it, but the fire isn't as easily controlled," Leo replied.

"How come you can do it so easily?"

"I have a lot of happiness in me."

"What makes you happy?"

"Her," Leo responded, pointing at Calypso. Calypso smiled. That made up for the holding hands with another girl thing. Calypso couldn't hold back, so she ran over to Leo and gave him a tight hug. He hugged her back.

"I love you," Calypso whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," Leo answered.

Calypso released him and walked to Leo's old desk chair. She sat there and continued watching them. After a moment of silence, Naida said, "What happens if you are not happy or angry? How do you summon it?"

"I have a lot of practice," Leo stated, "I just focus. But usually, happiness helps a lot."

Naida tried again, but nothing happened. She sighed.

"Happiness isn't helping me. Can you try to make me angry?" Naida asked.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm not the person that likes to make people angry," Leo said.

"Really?" Calypso retorted, "When you came to my island, you liked making me ticked off."

"That was before I fell in love with you," Leo declared.

"You two are so cute," Naida told them. Leo and Calypso gazed at her. "Sorry." She put her head down.

"It perfectly fine, Naida," Leo responded, "Anyways, let's get back to work."

For the next few hours or so, Naida tried summoning fire, but the most fire she got was a gust of smoke. Calypso's eyes started to feel heavy.

"Leo. I'm going to your cabin to sleep," Calypso said.

"Ok!" Leo replied, "Are you sleepy or do you want to keep working, Naida?"

"Work."

Leo nodded and walked towards Calypso. "Good night, my love," Leo said.

"You're so dorky," Calypso replied, giving him a peck on the lips.

Calypso headed out of Bunker 9, leaving Leo and Naida by themselves together. Calypso regretted leaving them once she stepped out of the bunker.

* * *

**~Hey guys! Heres a short little chapter for you all! Thanks for reading and ****_Please leave a review! _****Thanks again! Tumblr- krazy4fandoms**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Leo's POV)

Once Calypso exited Bunker 9, Naida and Leo went back to work.

"You really love her, don't you?" Naida said.

"Yeah, I do," Leo replied. He swore he saw a pinch of anger in her eyes. She held her hand out and fire appeared in her palms. She lowered her head a bit.

"Good job! What did you think of to summon it?" Leo asked, already knowing her answer. Leo could tell she was angry. About what; Leo didn't know. She put the fire out and she looked normal again.

"Do you want to go outside and practice? Fresh air helps me a bit," Leo asked.

Naida nodded and followed Leo outside. The night was quite perfect. The temperature was comfortable and the stars shone bright along with the fireflies. If only Calypso didn't leave. Then that night would have been perfectly perfect. Of course if she was here, he wouldn't be able to focus on teaching Naida. He'd just be kissing Calypso the whole time out there.

Leo lead Naida next to the river (Just in case she caught on fire and he could push her into the river [it is not mean, it's for educational purposes]). He chose a spot where there was not much grass or any flammable things around them.

"I hate my powers," Naida whispered.

"What? Why?" Leo asked.

"I can't use it unless I'm angry. And I'll just hurt people. Fire destroys things. That's all it does. Don't you hate you're powers too?"

"No. I used to, when it always burnt up my clothing," Leo stated, receiving giggles from Naida, "But no. I love fire. It helps with building, and you are also fireproof. But, it doesn't only destroy things. And… here is why I love my powers so much."

Leo took a deep breath and extended his arms out, facing his palms outwards. Slowly, flames started swirling out from his palms. Multicolored fire danced around in front of them. Blues, reds, yellows, and many other colors filled the air. Naida watched in awe. She held out her hands to touch it, but quickly held back. Leo smiled and gestured her to touch it.

Slowly, her small narrow fingers made contact with the flames, and she laughed with delight. When she pulled her hand back, she brought some of the flames back with her. Floating on top of her index finger was a blue flame. Red flames were hovering over her middle, yellow on her ring, green on her pinkie, and white on her thumb. A giant smile spread across her petite face. Leo let the fire from his hands die down.

"Wow! You can actually separate the colors! I can't even do that!" Leo complimented

Proud, Naida said, "I did it, Leo."

With the flames still in her hands, she tried to make them larger, and succeeded. She laughed.

"Try summoning your own," Leo suggested. Naida nodded and let the fire disappear. She held her hands out and concentrated as hard as she could. He could see her hands shaking because they were condensed. Leo's eyelids started feeling heavy.

"Can we do this tomorrow? I'm getting tired," Leo asked.

"No. I won't leave until I can summon fire on my own," Naida declared.

Leo sighed, knowing that she really won't leave until she can summon fire again. Leo started getting grouchy, so he went up behind her and took her wrists.

"Relax. You need to let the fire flow out of you. You look like you are constipated."

He felt her relax a bit. She took a deep breath and when she exhaled, fire came out of her hands.

"Good job," Leo said, too tired to have enthusiasm.

They just stood there, Naida's back against Leo's chest. He felt her heartbeat quickening. Leo quickly let go and stepped back.

He turned away, wanting to sleep badly. Behind him, he didn't hear a sound. Leo glanced back and noticed Naida on the ground. He ran to her side, making sure that she was ok. Naida was sleeping, making a whistling sound as breathed in and out. Leo chuckled lightly and he felt like he would just pass out right there. When he blinked, he felt himself hit the short, soft grass. Everything turned black.

* * *

~**Hey guys! Hoped you like this chapter! Sorry that this chapter is so short! I know, I promised longer chapters in this story, but I honestly dont know. The more the merrier i guess. _Please leave a review if you enjoyed!_Thanks you all! Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**

**To answer Imisscousin KW 's question, no I am not. And sorry that I didn't answer in my other chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Calypso's POV)

The sunlight shone through Calypso's eyelids, waking her up. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed down to where Leo usually slept. Usually he'd be a gentleman and insist on sleeping on the floor while she slept on the bed. He wasn't there, which was strange. Leo would usually wake up and stay next to her until she woke up as well. A thought came across her and an aura of darkness started forming. Maybe he was with _Naida_. Though she seemed like a sweet girl, she sickened Calypso. Maybe jealousy was doing this to her, but Calypso should give her a chance.

Calypso swung her legs out of bed and washed up. When she finished, Calypso started searching for Leo. First, Calypso headed to Bunker 9, but he and Naida wasn't there. Calypso sighed. She looked all over the place for them, but she couldn't find them. Frustrated, she decided to walk along the river. A thin layer of clouds covered the sky, looking like it would rain soon. In front of her was a red, orange, and yellow flower that reminded her of fire (which reminded her of Leo). She ran up to it and scooped it out, along with the dirt. She didn't like pulling flowers out from the ground, because she wanted the roots to still be there.

She kept walking, with the flower and dirt still in her hands. A small breeze blew her hair into her face, blinding her. Calypso flipped her hair back behind her head. When she faced forward, she spotted two people lying on the ground. Curious, she moved towards them. As she got close enough to them, she noticed it was Leo and Naida. They were on their side, facing each other, only about one foot away, with their hands and arms on top of each other's. Calypso dropped the flower, the dirt blowing into Leo's face. His eyes slowly opened, and he sat up rubbing his eyes to get the dirt out. He made eye contact with her. Calypso's vision blurred and tears streamed down her face. Leo's eyes widened. He looked from Calypso to Naida and then back to Calypso again.

"Calypso, this is not what it looks like-" Leo explained, starting to get up. Calypso rubbed her eyes with her arm and turned, starting to run away. She heard footsteps behind her, getting closer and closer. She felt hands grab onto her shoulders and turned her around. Leo stood in front of her.

"Calypso-" Leo started. Calypso slapped him straight across the face, leaving dirt smudged on it. She was about to open her mouth to shout at him, but she spotted Naida running towards them. Calypso got out of Leo's grasp and started sprinting away. She sobbed as she ran, letting the tears roll down her face. When she glanced back, Leo wasn't following anymore. And by his side, was Naida. Though they probably didn't do anything, she was furious. Jealousy overcame her, and now she was crying like a baby; a baby that wanted her cute little Leo toy back. Calypso ran all the way into the forest, alone. She slowed, turning her run into a walk. Over the hours, the sun gradually set, making everything dark. Honestly darkness did not scare her. She sighed, knowing that she's been making circles around the forest.

She was alone, and she was tired. Calypso dropped to her knees and felt tears forming in her eyes again. She scolded herself for being so sensitive. As she lay on the forest floor, against a tree, her eyes shut. Slowly, she wept and sobbed until she got tired of crying and fell asleep.

The ruffling sound of grass; arms gently wrapping around her; her body being picked up; darkness.

When her eyes opened, she noticed that she was no longer in the woods. She was in Bunker 9, covered in a blanket, sitting on a ripped couch. Calypso removed the blanket from her and stood up. In front of her, she heard footsteps. Leo was walking past, making something in his hands. He glanced towards Calypso and dropped what he was making and sauntered towards her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Leo's kiss. The kiss was filled with passion and hunger. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and the small of her back and pulled her body onto his. Her arms were in between the two of them and she pushed him back, even though she wanted to keep going. She turned her head, not making eye contact with Leo. He took one of his arms from beneath her and held her chin, making her face his way.

Calypso stared into his eyes, which were full of wanting. She placed one of her hands on his cheek. Leo leaned in for a kiss and Calypso gave one. They slowly moved backwards and she felt her calf hit the sofa behind her. Calypso fell and laughed. He smiled and moved on top of her. She swore that his irises became darker. Each of his knees was on both sides of her and his hands were placed beside her head. He bent his arms so he made contact with her mouth. Leo was then on his forearm. They kissed and Calypso never missed something so much.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" a voice exclaimed from the entrance of the bunker.

Leo hurriedly moved off the sofa and stood. His face turned red in embarrassment, and so did Calypso's. She sat up and gazed at the person. Percy stood at the entrance, with his hand covering his eyes. She had never been so annoyed by Percy in her life.

"What do you want?" Leo asked not looking directly at Percy.

Percy took his hand off and replied, "I haven't seen you during dinner or anytime this night. I betted that you were here so I went to check up on you, but then I came and-"

"You speak another word, and I will personally turn you into fried seafood," Leo threatened.

Percy held his arms over his head and started walking out.

"Okay, okay," Percy stated. He left and Leo stared down at Calypso for a few seconds. He turned away immediately and started blushing furiously. She felt her cheeks getting warm also. They stayed in their positions for a few awkward seconds. Calypso stood up and hugged Leo.

"I love you," Calypso whispered.

"I love you too," Leo responded.

Calypso heard a small squeal from the entry and glanced over to find Percy peaking at them.

"What the heck, man?" Leo exclaimed.

"I SHIP IT!" Percy shouted and ran off.

"What the heck does 'I ship it' mean?" Leo asked Calypso.

"I have no clue," Calypso answered, and continued hugging Leo.

* * *

**~Apparently Percy ships Caleo also. Don't judge me! This is based on the modern world ya know. Thanks for reading this chapter, and ****_Please leave a review_****! it would mean a lot to me! DOnt worry there is more to come! And I made this chapter quite long so I am happy! Thanks again! Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Calypso's POV)

* * *

**Please Read:**

**Im sorry that my story wasn't up from Thursday to now. _My story was removed_ because of "Too much violence for K+" IDK what or where has too much violence but _please review because everything got deleted_. I had 17 which I was very grateful for and now I have 0 :( Im sorry for the inconvenience, I would never delete this without telling you guys.  
**

* * *

"We need to stay at Camp Half-Blood a little longer than usual," Leo explained.

"Why?" Calypso asked, sitting on his lap on the ripped up sofa.

"I still need to train Naida."

Calypso's face turned expressionless.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. I promise. We are just friends. Teacher and student. King and peasant," Leo assured. Calypso giggled.

"Alright," Calypso agreed.

"And here, I have something for you," Leo announced, pulling out a celestial bronze necklace. Calypso gasped at its beauty. It looked like a circular, clear locket. Inside was fire and water. They followed each other, fire behind water, and water behind fire creating an infinite cycle. Though they were completely different elements, they didn't harm each other. Calypso smiled. Leo helped Calypso place the necklace on her and she admired it.

"I love it so much. Thank you, Leo," Calypso thanked and kissed him.

The next day, Calypso followed Leo to Bunker 9 to train Naida. When we entered, Naida was in a baggy Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt and jeans.

"I'm ready to learn!" Naida exclaimed.

"Alright," Leo replied.

The two played with fire as Calypso watched. They only looked like friends and nothing more. Calypso calmed down a bit.

As night came, Leo and Naida were still training, and Calypso was getting hungry.

"Guys, I'm going to get something to eat. You guys want anything?" Calypso asked.

"Anything is fine," Leo and Naida said in unison.

Calypso nodded and headed to get dinner.

Leo (POV)

"Ok, let's get back to work," Leo said, cracking his knuckles.

"Can we take a break? I'm kinda tired," Naida asked, plopping down on the floor.

Leo nodded and joined her.

"Let's talk," Leo suggested.

"Ok," Naida responded.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen, almost sixteen years old."

"Where are you from?"

"All over the place."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm what you call…a hobo?" Naida said, making Leo chuckle, "Yeah I just wander and travel everywhere since a year ago."

"What's your story?"

Naida hesitated for a second, then spilled, "I grew up in Oklahoma with my mom. I didn't know where my father was, and I learned that it was Hephaestus just a few days ago. We had a pretty normal life. Until last year… I smelled smoke while I was sleeping, and I woke up. It was a fire. I sat up and immediately ran for my mom. The walls, the corners, everything was practically was on fire. You know that question, 'What would you save if your house was on fire?'?" Leo nodded, "Well, I always answered that I'd save my mom. The smoke didn't bother me. I was breathing perfectly fine. When I got to my mom's room, it was completely on fire. I was insane at the time, so I decided that I'd go in, and I did. Fire was literally engulfing me as I walked through, But I wasn't harmed. I scanned the room, but I couldn't find her. After about a minute, I stumbled out, and I found firemen spraying everything with water. One of them noticed me and shouted, 'THERE'S SOMEONE HERE!' My pajamas were burnt, so I was pretty much naked. But I was too depressed to be embarrassed. The fireman grabbed me and ran out the front door. Someone gave me a blanket and told me to get onto a stretcher. I denied them after a lot of arguing. They finally left me alone. I just stood there sobbing, wrapped in a blanket. They found her body, but I didn't want to see it. So after, I've been living on the streets and slowly made my way here, and here I am!"

Leo stared at her and gave her a hug.

"I lost my mother to a fire also," Leo said into her hair.

Naida hugged him back.

"I love you, Leo Valdez," Naida whispered.

Leo released her, with no expression on his face.

"Naida-" Leo started.

"No, I don't care what you say," Naida declared, "But I love you. I will fight no matter what. I know this sounds cheesy, but… my heart burns for you. You have been my first happiness since my mom died. I know we only meet a few days ago, but I love you. I love you. I love you."

Leo just sat there. Not replying, not speaking. Finally Leo said, "I'm sorry. I like you. But I love Calypso. I am grateful that you like me, but I have another person that I love."

Leo stared into her hazel eyes trying to find something, but it was empty. Swiftly, she leaned in and smashed her lips into his. He didn't back away, nor did he kiss back. He just stayed still, letting her use him.

Behind him, he heard something crash on the floor. He turned, forgetting that Naida was kissing him. Her head hit his shoulder and she sat back up, rubbing her forehead. Calypso stood at the entrance, tears streaming down her face.

As she cried, Calypso quivered, "You broke your promise." Then she turned, and dashed out.

* * *

~**Hey guys! Hoped you like this chapter! Sorry for all the confusing POVs and stuff. I might be doing that for the rest of the story. I get bored if I just do one character throughout. Actually... I just have more fun writing Leo's POV. Ha anyways ****_please leave a review_****! That'll mean alot! tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Leo's POV)

* * *

**Please Read:**

**Im sorry that my story wasn't up from Thursday to now. ****_My story was removed_**** because of "Too much violence for K+" IDK what or where has too much violence but ****_please review because everything got deleted_****. I had 17 which I was very grateful for and now I have 0 :( Im sorry for the inconvenience, I would never delete this without telling you guys.**

* * *

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Leo scolded at Naida.

He stood and started to chase after Calypso. Naida grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Please. Don't leave," Naida pleaded. Leo pulled his hand back and went after Calypso. She disappeared into the darkness of the forest. To make matter even worst, Leo felt drops of rain on his head. The small drizzle turned into a full on waterfall. He was soaked from head to toe. Honestly Leo could imagine Aphrodite begging Zeus to make it rain to fit this dramatic mood. Leo sighed and ran into the forest. The only things he could see were three feet in front of him.

Suddenly he stopped, remembering he installed a tracking devise inside of Calypso's necklace. (It's not creepy, it's out of love.) He opened a latch on his bracelet and inside was a screen. A blue dot and a red dot were on the screen. The blue dot was moving, so Leo went towards it. Leo tried summoning fire to light up to forest, but the rain always won. Calypso should have been there. Leo scanned the forest and spotted ginger hair. Leo walked up to her, and found her emotionless, with a blotchy face. She glanced up at Leo and stood.

"Calypso," Leo sighed, and hugged her, "Don't run away ever again."

She just stood there, not moving, not hugging back.

"Calypso?" Leo asked, shaking her a bit.

A tear dripped down her face with a few other rain drops.

"Leo," Calypso said, "I don't think we should be together anymore." Those words felt like someone burnt his heart into ashes. Leo released her and stared at her in shock.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"You broke your promise-"

"This is all about a stupid promise?" Calypso shot a look at him, like she took offense to it.

"I take promises seriously! Percy promised he'd save me, and he forgot! I can never forgive him no matter what!"

"But _I _saved you. And _I _kept my promise."

"But I'd rather be there than to see you kiss another girl!"

"She kissed _me_, I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! You just let her kiss you, but you don't push her back or anything?"

"You are being so unreasonable! You're making a big deal out of nothing!"

"_Nothing _means something to me! I don't want to be hurt anymore. I've been stuck on that island to have my heart broken multiple times for a long time. I can't stand having my heart shattered again. The pain is so unimaginable that you won't be able to understand. When I saw you kiss her. That stung the most out of all the other heroes. You, you were the one I couldn't part with. All the others were hard. With you, it was nearly impossible. I thought you'd be the one, but I was wrong."

"This is so stupid," Leo said, calmer than before, "We're fighting over nothing. Stop being such a drama queen."

"That's it!" Calypso shouted, as she ripped the necklace off from around her neck and threw it on the floor. Leo stared at it; his heart felt like it was attached by one little thread. Calypso sighed, starting to bawl again. "We are…through."

Those three words pained him so much. Those three words cut the thread that kept his heart together from breaking. Those three words ended his happiness.

He stared at her, feeling tears forming in his eyes also. He took a step towards her and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" Calypso sobbed.

"One final last hug. Once I let go, we are over," Leo quivered.

Calypso started bawling, her tears and rain soaked his shirt. They stood there crying and hugging.

"Don't. Let. Go. Yet," Calypso said between hiccups.

"I wasn't planning to," Leo replied. He remembered when Naida said, _I'll just hurt people. Fire destroys things. That's all it does._ Leo was a fire and he destroyed a girl's heart. That's all he does.

* * *

~Hey guys hoped you liked this chapter. Once again I am sorry for the inconvenience. _**Please review, follow me, or favorite this story if you did before because everything was deleted.**_Thanks again! Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik-krazykaitlynz


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Leo's POV)

Letting go was the hardest thing Leo has ever done. After about a minute of being in an embrace, Leo hesitantly took his arms off of her. They stood there, in the rain, with their heads down. Leo sighed.

"Good bye, Leo," Calypso whispered.

"Good bye, Calypso," Leo replied.

The two stood in silence. Not awkward silence, but another silence so deafening that it hurts. Calypso was the first to turn. He watched the back of her head slowly disappear into the dark, misty forest.

Leo took a deep breath and turned towards Bunker 9. The rain. The gloom. The darkness. Everything was so perfect for the mood. He arrived back at Bunker 9 and found Naida sitting on the sofa. When she spotted him, she stood.

"Leo, I-" Naida started. Leo held a hand up, stopping her. He just stood expressionless starting at the concrete floor.

"Leo, are you okay?" Naida asked. He shook his head. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and dripped from his chin. Before he knew it, he was bawling, whispering Calypso's name every time he exhaled. He dropped to the floor and curled up into a ball. His manliness surely died right there and then. He felt Naida's arms wrap around him and he immediately pushed her away. He sat up.

"Naida, get away from me," Leo commanded. Naida stared at him with shock, "I don't want to see your face right now. Leave. Now."

"But-" Naida started.

"LEAVE!" Leo shouted, his voice echoing through the bunker. Naida stood rapidly, surprise filled her face. She ran out, leaving Leo on the ground, sobbing again.

Calypso's POV

Calypso dragged herself towards the Camp. Her body was soaked as she shivered violently. Though she wanted to cry, she didn't. She wanted to sob and let all her anger and sadness out, but she didn't have the will to do it. She hated herself for not crying or even screaming. It was now pure dark and no one was out. She stumbled through and she tripped over a rock, landing in a pile of watery mud. Calypso didn't even try to pick herself up or roll off. She just laid there, a side of her face and body covered in mud. Her head throbbed and everything looked blurry. She closed her eyes.

When Calypso opened her eyes, she was in a small room. Next to her, she spotted movement.

"Leo?" Calypso asked, her head aching again.

"No, I'm sorry to disappoint you," a masculine voice replied.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Greyson Lewis, son of Artemis. But you can just call me Grey."

Calypso turned her head to find an eighteen year old guy sitting on a chair next her. He had spiked, light brown hair and bluish-grey eyes. He seemed well built. Grey was handsome, but not her type. He kind of reminded her of Odysseus. She examined him for a while, causing him to smirk.

"Sorry. I'm Calypso," Calypso said.

"I think I've heard your name before," Greyson…Grey responded, "Oh, aren't you the girlfriend of the guy from the Hephaestus cabin? What's his name?" Calypso prayed in her head that he won't say _his_ name. "Leo! That's his name, right?"

It felt like someone stabbed her heart when he said that. To answer Grey's question she shook her head.

"Really? I thought you guys had a thing," Grey answered.

Calypso felt tears starting to build up in her eyes. She scolded herself for crying then instead of before. She buried her head into the pillow and sobbed into it. Grey was quiet, then he did something unexpected. He stroked her hair. His fingers slid through her long hair. Her face still in the pillow, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"This was how I comforted my little sister when she cried," Grey responded. Calypso noticed that he said the word _was_, but she decided not to ask. Surprisingly, that technique worked.

Calypso took a deep breath and asked, "How did I end up here?"

Grey removed his hand and replied, "I found a body out in the rain and it happened to be you. You were lying in a pile of mud, so I took you here to the infirmary and found that you had a small fever. I gave you Nectar and I cleaned you up as best as I could."

Calypso's eyes widened and Grey laughed. "Don't worry, no cloths were taken off. A lot of wet wipes were used though." He pointed to a trash can filled with muddy wipes.

Calypso chuckled. "Thank you," Calypso thanked, "By the way, why are you here if I have a fever?"

"You're pretty much all better now, and I don't get sick easily," Grey answered, "May I ask one thing though," Calypso nodded, "Why were you out there anyways?"

Calypso sighed and said, "Leo and I broke up. So I wandered through the forest and here I am."

"Oh… Sorry I brought it up."

She felt sadness build up again and she asked Grey, "Can you do that stroking thing again. I might cry again in a few seconds."

Grey chuckled, "Make sure you keep in mind that we have a pretty large age gap."

Calypso also chuckled. He was eighteen while she was hundreds of years old. The irony. Greyson ran his hand through her hair again.

"I'm sorry if I'm asking for much, but may I hug you?" Calypso asked. Grey stopped stroking her hair. Calypso turned her head to find Grey's shocked face. He nodded and got up to sit on the infirmary bed. Calypso sat up, her head not hurting as much as it did before and hugged him. Again, she started crying, her tears wetting his tee-shirt. When she calmed down, she asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Grey released Calypso and just stared at her. When he realized Calypso was being serious, he shook his head, no.

"Can you be my boyfriend?" Calypso asked.

"Maybe the fever is coming back," Greyson stated, putting his hand to her forehead.

"I'm perfectly fine. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"You know we literally just met right?"

Calypso didn't know what she was doing or saying, but she asked again, "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Are you asking me because you're lonely and you want to use me so you won't feel so abandoned?"

Calypso nodded. Greyson sighed.

"Sorry Calypso, I don't want to be used like that. I'm sorry," Grey apologized.

"Please. It doesn't have to be a serious one. It could just be like a preschool relationship. We just go by the title of girlfriend and boyfriend," Calypso pleaded. She gave him her puppy dog eyes and he sighed.

"Fine," Greyson agreed, "By the way, aren't you like 15?"

"Age doesn't matter. You're only 18." Calypso tried not to mention her real age or she'll freak him out.

Calypso did something that surprised both of them. She leaned towards Greyson and kissed him. Immediately he pushed her back.

"Please…don't," Greyson said, covering the faint red color of his cheeks.

"Sorry," Calypso said. The kiss was much more different than Leo's. The sad thing was that she was completely thinking of Leo when she kissed Greyson.

* * *

~Hey guys sorry for the wait. Hoped you liked this chapter! **_Please review or favorite this story._** My story was deleted and all the reviews were deleted with it again! Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Leo's POV)

The emptiness inside of Leo grew larger and larger. He couldn't believe that Calypso broke up with him just because of a promise. It's not like he promised on the River Styx. Leo stood from the couch in Bunker 9 and passed by some of his siblings. As he walked through the forest, he heard faint metal sounds coming from his left. He turned and spotted Naida sitting up against a tree, building something small in her hands. Quietly, he walked towards her. She just stared emptily into the woods, letting her hands do all the work. She reminded Leo of himself before he saved Calypso; empty and lonely.

"You shouldn't play with fire when you're literally next to tons of flammable trees," Leo remarked. Naida turned her head towards him, and stood. She headed the opposite direction of Leo. Dang, she reminded Leo of him. Leo went after her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, don't act that way. You shouldn't be depressed about me. I'm not worth it," Leo explained. She just stared at him, then turned again and kept walking. Leo sighed and grabbed her wrist. Before he knew what he was saying, he asked, "If I agree to be your boyfriend, would you stop acting like that?"

Immediately, Naida turned towards Leo and nodded. A smile spread across her face.

"Just make sure this stays a secret between us," Leo said. Naida nodded and walked away, that time more peppy. When she was out of sight, Leo whispered, "Gross!"

Though gods don't have genetics, it still grossed out Leo. It's like dating a sister or whatever. Leo headed back towards Camp. When he arrived, he noticed Calypso holding hands with some other guy. She got over Leo quite easily, but all Leo could think about was her. How could she do that to him? The guy and her were laughing and looking like they were having a good time. His eyes met hers for a second and her smile faded a bit. Calypso's attention went back on to the other guy's and kept walking.

"Boo!" a voice exclaimed from behind. Leo jumped forward and turned. Naida was standing there, smiling at him.

Leo ran a hand through his hair and said, "Please don't do that." Naida's smile faded, then it immediately went back. She wrapped her arms around Leo.

"Doesn't it gross you out how we have the same father and we're dating?" Leo asked.

"Nope, not one bit!" Naida replied.

"But-"

"Leo," Naida stepped back from him to look him in the eyes, "I know you don't love me the way you love Calypso. But I will try my best to stay by your side until you like me, or even love me. Until then, I will fight for your love with all my strength!"

Leo stared at her, slightly surprised with her speech. "Alright, thank you."

If Naida said that before he met Calypso, he'd defiantly go out with her even though they were "related". Why did he have to meet her then instead of before? Before he met Calypso and all those complications started.

Calypso's POV

At night, Calypso and Greyson took a walk next to the river. They sat in the grass after an hour.

"You know, you're taking this 'preschool dating' quite seriously," Greyson said.

"I know. But, I still like you," Calypso responded.

"When are you turning 16?"

Calypso sighed and decided to tell him her story, "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Calypso."

"And do you know anyone else named Calypso?"

"Um, I think so. There's like this girl on an island legend right?"

"Yeah. Well… I'm that girl on an island."

Grey's eyes widened. "But that's impossible. How did you get out?"

"Leo saved me."

Grey didn't ask anything after that. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Grey stood and left.

Out of the corner of her eye, Calypso spotted someone walking towards her.

"Hello? Who's out there?" Calypso asked.

The person came closer and she stood.

"Calypso?" the person asked. That voice was Leo's.

"Oh. Hi Leo."

"Hi." Awkward silence.

Leo's POV

The past few weeks, Leo and Calypso have stayed in Camp Half-Blood. Leo didn't want to go back to their garage. It would sadden him. Calypso and that other guy have stayed together, while Leo and Naida have been secretly together. If anyone found out, they would tease them. That other guy and Calypso has grown closer together. Leo could tell. On the other hand, Leo and Naida have stayed the same. Naida loved Leo, but he didn't feel the same. He didn't even feel like he has gotten closer at all. Why does this have to happen to him? Why?

* * *

**~Sorry for the long wait guys. I was busy ._. Anyways, thank you for reading my story and ****_PLEASE REVIEW!_********I will try to get the next chapter posted sooner! Thanks again guys! My tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (Calypso's POV)

Calypso waited in the strawberry fields for Grey to come. She plucked a bright red strawberry and ate it.

"Hey there," Greyson's voice whispered from behind her.

"Hi," Calypso said, turning towards him. In one of Grey's hand was a picnic basket. Greyson took her hand and led her to the river next to the fields. He set the basket down and laid a blanket on top of the soft, green grass. Calypso rummaged through the basket and found sandwiches, soda cans, and a container filled with either melted chocolate or chocolate spread.

"What's this for?" Calypso asked, holding up the container.

"It's to dip strawberries in," Greyson answered.

"Where are the strawberries?" Calypso asked.

Grey gestured to around them and Calypso face palmed her face.

"I'm stupid," Calypso sighed.

"No you're not," Grey replied, hugging her.

They sat there, eating, talking, and enjoying each other's company.

Leo's POV

Lately Leo's been walking along the river, just thinking, and nothing more. The moon radiated a cool light that Leo found soothing. At the edge of the water, Calypso sat, her knees against her chest. The light reflected off her hair and her beautiful silhouette stood out against anything else. Her head turned, facing towards him.

"Hello Leo," Calypso asked.

"Hey," Leo responded. He walked towards her so they were about five feet away from each other.

"I don't want it to be awkward between us," Calypso stated, "So I-"

Her sentence was interrupted by Leo's arms wrapping around her waist.

"Leo-" Calypso started.

"Shh. Please, just for a minute," Leo pleaded. They stood in silence. Leo moved his head back to look into her eyes. She stared at him, her eyes having nothing in them. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her. For ten seconds, she stood tensed up. The thing that shocked him was that she actually kissed him back. He's never missed something so much. They kissed, her fingers running through his curly hair and his arms wrapped around tightly around her waist.

After about three minutes, Calypso pushed him back, making Leo want even more.

"Leo. This isn't right," Calypso whispered. Leo released her and immediately turned, walking away from his true love.

Calypso's POV

Calypso watched as Leo strode away. She heard rustling from behind her, so she turned. Naida was standing ten feet away from Calypso, anger filled her face.

"Listen up, doll face," Naida stated, "Don't _ever_ get near Leo again!"

"I wasn't planning to," Calypso replied.

"I saw you two _kiss_! You don't kiss my boyfriend!"

"You two are a couple? Well anyways, he kissed me."

"You kissed him back!"

Calypso started to feel agitated. "Would you please just SHUT UP?"

"I don't want to see you anywhere near Leo again, you hear me?" Naida commanded.

"You're not his mom! You're barely even his girlfriend! So stop acting like a little brat!"

Naida lunged at Calypso and knocked her to the ground. Calypso felt Naida's fist make contact with her face. Swiftly, Calypso pushed Naida off and stood. Naida kicked Calypso on her side, knocking her onto the floor again. When she looked up, flames floated above her palms.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson," Naida exclaimed.

"You're crazy! Stop being the bad guy!" Calypso shouted.

"I'll show you a bad guy."

As Naida flung the fire, Calypso rolled, the flames missing her by a few inches. She stood and started running. She heard footsteps from behind her. Calypso felt her hair being pulled backwards. The iron grip on Calypso's hair was hard to get out of. A smoke smell filled her nostrils and Calypso desperately tried to run. Like a rope breaking at its last thread, she flew forward. But when she reached for her hair, it wasn't there. Calypso stopped and glanced back. Naida stood with an evil grin, holding Calypso's hair in her hand. Naida dropped it and sprinted towards Calypso. Flames shot at her, and successfully hit her. A bloodcurdling scream escaped from her mouth and part of her shirt was on fire.

As fast as she could, Calypso jumped into the river, giving her instant relief. Naida towered over Calypso and she shoot fire right over her. Calypso pulled her head under the water and the fire stayed at the surface. When Calypso started swimming towards the center of the lake, but her foot was caught in something. She had two choices: drown, or get her head burnt off. Suddenly the flames were gone, and Calypso heard a thud. She swam to the surface and inhaled. Naida was on the floor, with a figure standing over her. Calypso laughed with relief, and then blacked out.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I didnt have much time to write. It most likely will be like this from now on. Anyways, ****_Please review or favorite this story_****. Thank you guys so much for reading! Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik-krazykaitlynz**


	11. Chapter 11

**I felt so bad for leaving you guys at a cliff hanger so I wrote the next chapter. I ended it with less of a cliff hanger but I will be writing more. Hopefully I will finish it soon. Sorry again you guys. Hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 11 (Calypso's POV)

Calypso's body was lifted. Her feet swayed from side to side, everything was blurry. Swaying. Swaying. Darkness.

Her eye lids opened slowly, being blinded by bright lights above her on a high ceiling.

"Greyson?" Calypso asked, gradually sitting up, rubbing her eyes. Pain from her side spread throughout her body and she immediately plopped back down.

"Whoa there, relax," a familiar voice exclaimed from the distance, echoing throughout the room. It wasn't Grey, but to be honest, Calypso was glad that it was Leo.

"What happened?"

"You blacked out," Leo responded, "I heard a scream so I ran back and found Naida beating the crap out of you. You were in the water and I thought Naida would kill you, so I threw a rock at her head, and she fell. I couldn't care less about how her condition was. I went immediately to you. I brought you here to Bunker 9, because I have a few machines that could fix you up and the river was closest to here. You got burnt on your left side and a bit on your neck. She hurt you quite badly."

Leo ran his fingers through her hair but it only lasted for a second, which confused her. Calypso moved her hand to her hair and did the same as Leo, but her hair only stopped to her shoulder.

"What happened to my hair?" Calypso questioned.

"Apparently Naida burnt off your hair. I cut off the singed parts as neatly as I could and now it is short," Leo responded.

Calypso remembered the long strands of hair in Naida's grip.

"What happened to Naida?"

"I reported her. I don't know what her punishment is though. But we won't have to worry about her anymore."

Calypso limped through the camp after spending the night up until the afternoon in the Bunker with Leo. The sky was a nice shade of orange and pink. She was partially healed because like Leo said, he made a few machines that could help her. The camp seemed like the usual. Her eyes scanned the area, trying to find Grey. In the distance, Calypso spotted him, but with his arms around some other girl. She had straight brown hair, looked about 17 years old, and seemed like an average girl. Calypso's heart dropped. Though sadly, it didn't hurt her as much as she wanted it to. Angrily, she stormed towards Grey.

"What is the meaning of this?" Calypso asked.

"This is Ryelle, and she is my girlfriend," Greyson responded.

"You _cheated_ on me?"

"I'm sorry. I mean you and I are like great friends, but honestly I don't think we were meant to be."

"So you decided to cheat on me."

"Not exactly. This _was _only a preschool dating thing."

"But-" Calypso started.

"Wait," Ryelle interrupted, "I'm sorry. It was my fault. But don't you believe in love at first sight?"

Calypso relaxed bit. She stayed silent.

Greyson sighed, "I really am sorry. But, when I saw her, I fell instantly in love with her. When you know you love someone, you'd do anything to be with them. That is really cheesy, but it is true."

That sentence slapped her in the face, making her realize something; making her realize that what she did to Leo was wrong. She really _was _being a drama queen and she _was _being a full on jerk to Leo.

"Thank you," Calypso whispered, and sprinted to Bunker 9.

Leo's POV

Leo heard someone's footsteps beating against the concrete floors. He turned, and found Calypso panting in the front of the Bunker. Little beads of sweat rolled off her cheek.

"Leo," Calypso wheezed.

"Calypso," Leo exclaimed, running towards her to aid her, "You shouldn't be running in your condition! You're not fully healed!"

Leo picked her up and set her down on the couch. Calypso put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him towards her. Their lips made contact and Leo wasn't sure if she was hallucinating from her tiredness or something else. Leo pulled back.

"Wait… Why are we kissing?" Leo asked.

Calypso sighed and moved her legs so Leo could sit.

"I saw Greyson with another girl. He made such a simple speech, but it spoke to me. I realized I was being a jerk to you and I really was being a drama queen. I hope you could forgive me."

"You really think I will automatically fall back in love with you just like that?"

"I was hoping."

"You are so lucky I love you so much."

Calypso's POV

She really was so lucky that Leo was so forgiving. Calypso stared into his eyes and slid her finger through his curly hair. Leo leaned down and kissed her. She felt tears sliding down her face. It wasn't because of sadness. It wasn't because of happiness. It was because of greed. She wanted Leo all to herself, forever. Leo pulled back, and wiped her tears with his thumb. He gave her a soft smile and kissed her again. Calypso swung her legs back over to the couch and pulled Leo into her. Leo's fingers ran through her short hair.

"I really should get a better couch if we are going to do this often," Leo said against Calypso's lips.

"Is the door closed this time?" Calypso asked.

Leo took something out of his pocket and she heard something close in the distance.

"I installed it after the Percy incident."

Calypso laughed and kissed Leo again. His lips moved to her neck, where she was burnt the other night. When he made contact with her neck, shivers were sent down her spine. Calypso let out a small moan. Calypso placed her hand where the rim of his shirt was and felt his skin, which felt hot like he had a fever.

"Leo, are you alright?" Calypso asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Leo responded.

"You feel warm."

Leo sighed and sat back up. He gestured to his face which was bright red.

"I'm blushing so hard right now and I'm feeling light headed," Leo said.

"Why?" Calypso questioned.

"Cause I'm practically making out with the most beautiful girl in the universe!"

Leo took Calypso's hand and placed it over his heart, which was beating rapidly.

"Every time I'm around you, my heart beats like crazy. But now, I might burst into flames," Leo admitted.

"I feel special now," Calypso responded.

"Come here my special girl."

Leo leaned back down and gave her a peck on the lips. He plopped down beside her and sighed. With a yawn, Leo wrapped his arms around Calypso and buried his face into her hair. His warmth spread from Calypso's back to all over her. After a few minutes, Calypso asked, "Leo?" He didn't respond. A small snore came from him and Calypso grinned.

Leo was her own personal fire, and she would do whatever it takes to keep that fire burning.

_**Hey guys so like I said up there, I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Thank you guys for being supportive. Please leave a review!**_

_**Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**_


	12. Chapter 12 Naida's Story

Chapter 12 (Naida's Backstory)

A little girl pushed six year old Naida down a slide. The girl and her group pointed and laughed at her. Naida had temper issues and would easily get mad. When the girl stuck her tongue out at her, Naida screamed at her and flames started forming in her hands. A few kids noticed her and one of them shouted, "Demon child!" A few others caught on to that name. Her fire extinguished.

"Demon child! Demon child!" small children chanted, surrounding Naida. She lay on the floor crying, the fire gone. Little bodies pushed up against her and she felt fists pounding her. A foot made contact with her stomach and she fell to the ground.

"Stop it, guys!" a boy's voice shouted from over the crowd. They didn't listen and through Naida's tear filled eyes, she saw a boy with short black hair and freckles. He wrapped his arms around her and the pain immediately stopped. She opened her eyes to find tears falling from the boy's face. He was taking all the pain for her. Finally a teacher separated the kids from the two. Naida was in the boy's embrace and she hugged him back, happy it was over. But the kids laughed and exclaimed, "Tommy is with the demon girl!"

"Are you okay?" the Teacher exclaimed.

"Kinda," Tommy replied, starting to stand.

"Tommy, go to the nurse and I will carry Naida."

Tommy limped inside. As Naida was picked up and hurried to the school nurse.

She lay in the bed next to the bed where tommy was. The school nurse told them the stay there until their parents picked them up.

"Thank you," Naida said.

"You're welcome," Tommy replied.

"Do you wanna be friends?"

"Okay!"

Years went by and people slowly stopped making fun of her and Tommy. During the fifth grade dance party at school, Naida immediately went to find Tommy. He was with a bunch of his guy friends and with a few girls that Naida didn't know. Tommy was quite popular at their school.

"Tommy!" Naida shouted through the loudness of the Gym.

"Naida!" Tommy waved at her.

Naida joined his little circle. At one end there a guy named Nick was holding hands with her acquaintance, Ashely. They were "dating". Apparently dating was cool. Tommy walked up to Naida and asked, "You want to get fruit punch with me?" Naida nodded. The circle remained, but some people were staring their way.

"Hey," Tommy said.

"Hey," Naida responded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You know, since we were friends for a while, you want to try dating?"

Naida looked at him in shock, but nodded her head. He smiled.

"Cool! Let's hold hands then!" Tommy took her hand and started walking towards their circle, forgetting about the punch.

Naida's thirteenth birthday ended and everyone practically went home except for Tommy. His parents let him sleepover because they assumed that he wanted to stay over. Naida's parents were driving her friends back to their houses and Naida and Tommy were sitting on the couch. He placed his arm around Naida's shoulder. They were keeping their "being a couple" thing a secret because their parents were against young dating.

"Can I open your present now?" Naida asked. Tommy nodded, and Naida got up and took the present. She sat back down, and removed the tissue paper from the bag. Inside was a gold colored box. Naida took out a locket shaped as a flame, with Naida and Tommy's photos in it.

"You said you liked the colors of fire, so I got you a locket shaped as a fire," Tommy stated.

"I love it! Thank you!" Naida exclaimed, hugging Tommy.

"Wait, there's one more gift."

"Really?" Naida looked back into the bag.

"It's not in the bag."

Naida turned her head, facing Tommy.

"Close your eyes first," Tommy ordered.

Naida did as he said. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then, she felt something soft make contact with her lips. She opened her eyes, to find Tommy kissing her. She didn't do anything for a whole five seconds, but then she kissed him back. It was a light, awkward first kiss, but it was magical. After the kiss, that's when she realized, she loved Tommy.

The months after, they have been awkward around each other. Other people asked what happened, but they never told them. One day Naida was carpooling with Tommy and it was the most awkward thing ever.

They sat in the car, Naida looking out the window, and Tommy fiddling with his thumbs.

"Hey, Naida," Tommy said.

"Yeah?" Naida replied.

"Naida-"

A horn honked loudly, and everything felt like it was in slow motion. Headlights blinded her from behind Tommy. Naida's eyes widened and she reached her arms out to get Tommy, but it was too late. Everything turned black.

Naida woke up with a start. LED lights shined from the ceiling. A faint beeping sound was in the background.

"Tommy. TOMMY!" Naida exclaimed, starting to sit up. Sudden pain shot throughout her body. When she looked forward, she noticed her leg was in a cast and so were her arms.

"TOMMY! PLEASE! SOMEONE!" Naida screamed in her hospital room.

A nurse ran in.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Where is Tommy?" Naida cried.

"You mean the boy that was with you during the crash?"

"Yes."

Her eyes went down.

"What happened to him?" Naida yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"He's gone. Tommy died instantly when the cars collided."

Tears slid down Naida's face.

"No. He's not dead. He can't be. He's on the bed next to me."

Naida sat up, the pain piercing her, but she kept moving.

"Please honey, stay still," the nurse pleaded.

"He's right next to me."

"Stay still."

"He's right here."

Naida's arm managed to stretch out to the curtain next to her and swung it open. No one was there.

"He's in another room. He's alive. He's alive," Naida cried. Tears rolled down her face and she sobbed. Naida bawled, knowing that his last word was her name.

The next year has been rough on her. She wore the necklace every day or kept it near her at all times. She didn't go to school for almost half a year until her mom told her that she needed to move on. When she went back, Naida was ignored. She spent her lunch time in the library corner.

When she finally started feeling better, her mom died. Naida's depression came back. She refused to go to an orphanage so she ran away. A satyr found her and brought her to Camp Half-Blood. When she learned that Leo was like her, she felt like she could trust him. Slowly, a love for him budded. Tommy would have wanted her to move on. She vowed that she would do anything to keep Leo. When she saw Calypso kissing Leo, her temper got the best of her, and she ended up in the camp cell.

Naida sat on the floor and reached into her pocket. The locket shined in her palm and she smiled. In her locket were Tommy and her, during a time where she was actually happy.

**~Hey guys! I got some inspiration to write this! Hope you guys like this chapter its just a short summary of Naida's life. I wanted to add more but I was too lazy. Please leave a review! Tumblr- krazy4fandoms kik- krazykaitlynz**


End file.
